


What about us

by Haylie_Myers



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haylie_Myers/pseuds/Haylie_Myers
Summary: Kaylee has broken up with Chase again but this time for a different reason.What does it have to do with Kendall.Read to find out.





	What about us

**Author's Note:**

> Here is one of my latest stories. Kendall and Chase have always been my OTP of Dino Charge. There has always been a thing about the two of them i have liked. one thing you will notice with my stories i like to keep close to cannon. so like a lot of my stories unless direct AU this happens after the series as i also didn't think Chase and Kendall would get together during the series as Kendall wouldn't date a fellow ranger. To her it would be unprofessional. This is also a companion story to my other Dino Charge story 'What happens now'. It can be read alone, it just references what happens in the other story.

** Part one **

 

Chase is sitting in the command centre at the table with his head in his hands. Kaylee has just broken up with him.

 

Kendall arrives and sees him and is worried, what's wrong with Chase.

 

“Chase, are you ok?” Obviously he isn't but it's better to ask and hope for an answer then assume.

 

“Kendall, please not now” Chase asks her, anyone but Kendall with what happened and why.

 

This just makes her more worried. She walks over and sits across from him. She softens her voice and tries again “Chase, What's wrong?”

 

“Please don't ask, not now” Chase pleads with her

 

This just makes her worry more. She lifts her hands to pull his away from his face.

 

“Talk to me Chase” Kendall pleads with him. He's her oldest and closet friend among the Rangers especially now with Koda having left and returning but different.

 

Chase doesn't say anything.

 

“Please Chase, your my oldest and closet friend among the Rangers especially after Koda's return, he's closer to Ivan now and the two of them have been friends and brothers for years during their time apart from us” Kendall continues to plead with him

 

Chase looks up at her and down again “Kaylee broke up with me” he tells her finally

 

Kendall is confused “what? Why?” She questions him before saying “I'm sorry”

 

“Because of you Kendall, she believed there was something between us, that you liked me more than a friend. That I might also like you the same way given the chance. Plus after she found out I won't age she didn't think we would last. I would out live her. I didn't know if we would last but I had wanted to try” Chase stops for minute before continuing

“I miss the old days when it was just you, me and Koda. Before it got complicated. Before the others. Before sledge, when all we had to deal with was fury. Now Koda is different, he and Ivan are close, they have become brothers and known each other far longer than any of us have lived, save maybe Keeper or Zenowing. Now my girlfriend has broken up with me”

 

Kendall is shocked, she had not expected that the reason Kaylee had broken up with him was because of her.

 

“Because….of…..me?” Kendall stutters out

 

“Yep” Chase replies

 

“Well…I…maybe…in time maybe I would have as I said you are my oldest and closet friend on the team but I would have waited. We do have a long time due to the fact we don't age. But it was just a maybe, I never expected” then adds softly “nor did I think one day you might” before continuing in her normal voice “I wouldn’t date someone on the team while we were active, it wouldn't be professional. I could become biased and that wouldn't be fair to the rest of the team” she added not realising she had said while active which meant she was open to the possibility now they were no longer active.

 

Chase had heard what she said softly and the _not while active_ “wait so you would date someone for the team now, because we are no longer active” Chase questions her

 

“What…ummm…uh” Kendall spits out

 

“It's ok Kendall, why don't we continue this conversation another time when I haven't just broken up with my girlfriend” Chase tells her

 

“Umm, sure” Kendall answers him and gets up

 

Chase also gets up, he put his arm around her and she lets him. “Lets go see what the others are up to upstairs” Chase says as they walk toward the lifts.

 

** Part two  **

 

At a later time

 

“Where's Kaylee?” Shelby asks Chase “haven't seen her in awhile”

 

“She broke up with me” Chase tells her and the others there

 

“What? Why?” Shelby questions

 

Chase eyes flick to Kendall whose eyes are on him before he replies “not sure, think it had something to do with the not ageing thing” Chase tells her

 

“Ah, ok” Shelby replies “I'm sorry”

 

The others might not have noticed chases eyes flick to Kendall but Shelby did.

 

“It's ok, it was little while ago now, I'm getting used to it but it still hurts a little” chase tells her while others say there condolences.

 

** Part three **

****

Shelby later catches up with Kendall on her back to her office.

 

“So why did Chase’s eyes flick to you when I asked why Kaylee broke up with him?” Shelby questions Kendall

 

“Umm… well… you see… she broke up with him because of me, apparently” Kendall answers

 

“What???” Shelby squeals

 

“Nothing has happened between us if that's what your wondering. She just assumed we liked each other and the not ageing thing did come into it as well” Kendall answers her quickly so her imagination doesn't get the best of her and thinks of crazy reasons why.

 

“Well obviously, I'm assume you would have told me” Shelby answers

 

“Like how you told me when you and Tyler finally got your act together and started dating like the rest of us were waiting for” Kendall tells her

 

“Yes!!!” Shelby answers

 

“You didn't seemed shocked by the fact Chase and Kaylee had broken up” Shelby wonders

 

“I found him after she broke up with him and got him to talk to me about it” Kendall tells her

 

“That's not all you talked about it, was it?” Shelby questions her

 

Kendall looks around and notices they have reached her office. She opens the door and lets Shelby in before and closes the door.

 

“We may have decided to discuss it at a later date, not so soon after breaking up with Kaylee” Kendall tells her now that they are alone in her office.

 

Shelby squeals again and Kendall just shakes her head.

 

“You better tell me after you do” Shelby tells her

 

“If it will get you to shut up about it” Kendall answer reluctantly

 

Shelby squeals again

 

“And no more squealing” Kendall tells her

 

“Ok” Shelby answers

 

** Part four **

****

Chase enters the base to find Kendall alone. He approaches her. It's been about six months since his break up with Kaylee and as time got further and further away from it  he was actually anticipating the talk with Kendall more and more.

 

Kendall looks up from her work station and see’s Chase approaching her and smiles at him. She wonders to herself when he will bring that conversation back up, especially now it's been about six months. The further it gets away the more she anticipates the conversation, due to the long gap she's thought more and more about it and when he's ready she would really like to give them a try.

 

Chase stands before her and Kendall turns to face him. “You remember how after Kaylee broke up with me we discussed talking about us at some point in the future”

 

“Yes” Kendall answers him hopefully

 

“Well I was hoping we could have that conversation” Chase tells her hopeful

 

“I would like that” Kendall answers barely able to hold in her excitement and hope for where this conversation might go

 

“Well as it got further and further away I actually found myself looking forward to the day we could have this conversation” Chase tells her

 

“As have I, time seems to have convinced me” Kendall tells him

 

“Me as well” Chase tells her time was a great thing for this

 

“I want to give us a try” Chase says at the same time Kendall tells him “I would like to give us a try”

 

With that answer Chase pulls her into his arms and kisses her passionately.

 

When they pull apart they rest their foreheads against each other. Chase asks her “Will you be my girlfriend Kendall”

“Yes!” She answers before kissing him again

 

After they pull apart this time he leans against the work bench beside her and puts his arm around her and pulls into his side and leans in.

 

“Aw crap” Kendall says

 

This worries Chase for a second but she doesn't pull away only leans into him more. “What?” Chase questions her confused

 

“Now I have to tell Shelby” Kendall replies

 

“What? Why?” Chase asks even more confused

 

Kendall laughs and it vibrates though Chase.

 

“I told her, I would tell her after we had this conversation” Kendall tells him

 

“Why?” Chase questions, after _this_ conversation. How did she know? Why did she know?

 

“It was the only way to get her to shut and stop squealing, she told me right after her and Tyler finally got their act together” Kendall answers

 

“They told all of us” Chase interrupts

 

“She told me before they told us, she also noticed I had a thing for you before I did” Kendall tells him

 

Chase laughs at this “yet she took forever to get together with Tyler”

 

“I know right” Kendall says

 

Chase kisses the top of head and they stand there content and finally together. They have long time together ahead of them considering neither of them will age.


End file.
